Worms Revolution
Worms Revolution is a 2D artillery turn-based tactics video game developed by Team17 and is part of the Worms series. - Wikipedia. The Worms Revolution series on Dalekwindmill depicts Dylan and Jeremy, the classic non-minecraft duo, playing the game until one of them wins through "Best of Three." The first episodes depict Dylan's lack of skills and ultimately ends in a win from Jeremy. The end of episode 2 shows the internet disconnect, to Dylan's dismay. Episodes 3-4 show a sudden turn in the tables, as Dylan had practiced off-camera. These episodes resulted in a point to Dylan. Episode 4 has been noted to be the funniest episode. Episodes 5-6 are the final episodes, and after an intense final show-down, the point goes to Dylan, who wins the series. The series perfectly shows Dylan's development of skills, the first episode being titled 'Worst Player Ever', a reference to Dylan's lackluster performance, and the last being titled 'Best Move Ever,' a reference to Dylan's first move of the round, killing three of Jeremy's worms. The series also perfectly portrays Dylan & Jeremy's friendship; showing that, while they both endlessly insult each other's bad and terrible moves, they also support each other, give hint's and tips to one another and generally 'have a laugh.' WORMS; The main class throughout the series. The Soldier is a balanced Worm meaning no strengths or weaknesses. The Heavy is a large and bulky Worm. They move very slow and cannot jump very far, and can take damage from short falls. However, the Heavy is much more powerful and can fling Worms great distances when using a Baseball Bat or Fire Punch and cannot easily be launched into the air from weapons. The Scout is a small Worm. Scouts can move faster, jump further, fly great distances with the Jet Pack, The Scientist is a Worm with a big brain. They have the same movement as Soldiers. Their ability is granting all Worms on their team 5 extra health points each turn while alive. -Worms Wikia TEAM WORMS; JEREMY: * Auntie Beryl- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * 2B- SOLDIER (Fatured; Ep 1-2) * Sir Jeremy Cream- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 3-6) * Tony's Wife- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Cecil Thax- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Paul Thax- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Margaret Thax- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Tony- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Eugene- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) DYLAN: * Scottish Goone- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Dr. Dirt- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Horse Shoe Man- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 5-6) * Mr. Mortislock- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Partridge- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Bill Bailey- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-4) * A Second Daniel- SOLDIER (Featured; Ep 1-4) * Heavy Boy- HEAVY (Featured; Ep 1-6) * Bulge- HEAVY (Featured; Ep 5-6) * Walter White- SCIENTIST (Featured; Ep 1-6) TRIVIA You can find the series playlist here, The series had been planned for over two years, originally Cecil wanted to participate as a third player, but had changed his mind two years on.